The invention relates to a connecting structure for structural elements of information products and particularly to a latching structure for installing motherboards without using tools.
In this era of ever changing technologies and fierce competition in the market place, the trend of xe2x80x9chumanizationxe2x80x9d in product design has a growing appeal for market promotion. Product xe2x80x9chumanizationxe2x80x9d focuses on every aspect of the product""s functions and operations from the user""s perspective, and tries to build convenient and user-friendly features in the interactions of users and products.
Similar concepts may also be applied on production processes. In this digital economy, in addition to the accumulation of management knowledge, training of human resources, research and innovation, continuous developments in manufacturing techniques and production management are also critical for the survival of enterprises. These also help to shorten product delivery time, enhance production yield, and improve competitiveness in the market. Hence in the production processes, every operation step of every worker must be highly efficient. Based on these concerns, the concept of xe2x80x9cTool-lessxe2x80x9d design has been developed. It has quickly become an essential element in industrial design.
For the installation of motherboards for computers and server host processors, the aforesaid concept is still not fully implemented. People still need to move parts by hand to selected positions for fastening with screws in order to install motherboards. Unfastening screws to disassemble the motherboard is also very tedious. Using elements that require tools to operate results in wasted time during testing, repair and maintenance of the motherboards. This is a shortcoming yet to be overcome.
The invention aims at installing and anchoring motherboards without using tools.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages, the latching structure for motherboards of the invention mainly includes a fixing member mounted onto a base plate of the computer processor casing and a clip stem pivotally mounted onto the motherboard to generate a rotary displacement. The clip stem has a notch on one end. When the motherboard is at a selected location on the base plate, the notch straddles the fixing member. When the clip stem is turned in a selected direction at a specific angle, the clip stem presses the fixing member of the base plate to move the motherboard to ram against an inner side wall of the base plate.
By means of the invention, the motherboard may be installed without using tools, so assembly and disassembly operations are more convenient, and material costs of the screws may be saved.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.